


Somethin' 'Bout You

by thetheatrebookgeek



Series: WayHaught One Shots [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, sorry god, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetheatrebookgeek/pseuds/thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: Nicole and Waverly have fun in the shower.





	Somethin' 'Bout You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I barely got this one in on time. It's tech week so I haven't been able to work on this as much as I'd like. This is my first time writing smut, so tell me if you liked it! Thank you for the support on my last two works, y'all are great! Also, feel free to leave prompts for me! Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (Also, the flash back takes place after the kiss on the couch in Season 1, but before the barn scene. And the whole fic takes place, between 2x6 and 2x7)

Music had always been a big part of Nicole’s. Her younger brother played piano since he was six. Her roommate in college was musical theatre major, which meant she was constantly singing. And when she had been at the Police Academy that roommate was in a band. But when she moved to Purgatory, the music that seemed to followed her everywhere, left her.

That was until Waverly Earp came into her life.

Waverly sang all the time. And Nicole loved it. The first time Nicole heard Waverly sing, it was the first night she stayed over at Nicole’s apartment.

****************************************

Nicole awoke to a sadly empty bed. The small brunette that had curled into her the night before was nowhere to be found in the bed and as the Officer would soon realize the room. The smell of bacon wafted from her kitchen, and smile erupted on her face. Of course Waverly would make breakfast for them. The tall woman stood and stretched, pulling down her tank top.

She walked out of the room and down the steps to find the younger woman, in her Police Academy sweatshirt, and a pair of sweatpants that were too short for Nicole which meant that they were perfect for Waverly. They hadn't planned for Waverly to spend the night, but after their third movie it was late and Waverly had already begun to fall asleep. Nicole had offered to sleep down stairs, but Waverly just laughed and said “Why the hell would I let my girlfriend sleep downstairs?”

Girlfriend. Wow. Nicole still wasn't used to that. All of the sudden Waverly was speaking, wait, singing. Nicole leaned up against the doorway of kitchen and just listened.

“Love you like a boomerang, boomerang.” Sang the youngest Earp, her sweet voice, seamlessly floating through the notes. She sang as she worked, flipping the pancakes, and bacon. Her hips swaying to the beat. Nicole had to mentally slap herself to stop at staring Waverly’s ass. God was that girl beautiful. As the song came to a close, Nicole clapped.

“Encore! Encore!” Nicole cheered. Waverly jumped around, and pointed the spatula at her as if it were a weapon. (Knowing Waverly, it very well could be)

“JESUS NICOLE!” She shouted, and lowered the spatula. “You scared the shit out of me!” She exclaimed, walking over and slapping Nicole on the arm with the plastic utensil.

“Owww! You know, that's no way to treat an officer of the law.” Nicole scolded jokingly, as she rubbed her arm.

“Well, how about I make it up to you with a delish breakfast?” Waverly countered, with a bright smile.

“Sounds great!” Nicole said gleefully.

************************************************

Ever since then Waverly hadn’t stopped singing, in the car, while making meals, when cleaning, but most importantly in the shower. The Earp used that time to perform her own concert (When Nicole wasn’t with her). She sang anything from Disney, to pop, to rock, and every once in awhile a country song. Nicole would be lying if she said hadn’t sat right next to the bathroom room to hear the performance more than once. Today was no different.

There Nicole sat, back against the wall next to the door listening to Waverly sing. She sang the last lines of Bad by Michael Jackson, and shifted into Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande. Nicole’s heart started beating quite a bit faster, though she wasn’t a huge fan of pop music, this song had been one Waverly’s favorites and often played when she and Waverly had some ‘fun’ together. She sang through the first verse, nailing every note. And the deputy found herself moving closer to the door.

“All that you got, skin to skin, oh my god. Don’t you stop, _girl_.” Nicole could have sworn her heart stopped. Waverly had once gone on a twenty minute rant about how lyrics in a song are sacred, and shouldn’t be changed or censored. And Waverly had just changed a word, for her. It was embarrassing how turned on she was. All of the sudden, she found herself standing, and going for the door handle.

“Somethin’ ‘bout you, makes me feel like a Dangerous Woman.” The words wafted through the door as the redhead’s hand rested on the doorknob. It wasn’t the first time Nicole had joined her in the shower, but she normally knocked first, and knocking meant that Waverly would stop singing, that was not acceptable.

“Somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout you, makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t.” The heat between Nicole’s thighs had started getting unbearable. It was then she made a possibly very smart, possibly very stupid decision, she was to just walk in and join her girlfriend. She quickly stripped as she weighed the repercussions of her choice, first Waverly could be totally into it or she could freak out and punch her. Nicole scrunched up her face as she remembered the time she tried to pull a prank on Waverly, and ended up with a broken door and a black eye.

She pulled her feet out of her jeans and underwear, and threw them down the hall with her socks and shirt. She open the door, unable to wait any longer, and quickly unclipped her bra laying it on the sink.

“The way we’re movin’ like introducing” Waverly paused, and Nicole’s heart sunk a little. The brunette peeked out of the shower curtain a little and met Nicole’s eyes. Waverly grinned and pulled the shower curtain open a little wordlessly in inviting the officer in.

The youngest Earp moved back under the water and began moving her hips to the beat again “The taste of flavor, ‘cause I’m a taker.” she sang out, running her hand through her hair.

Nicole didn’t remember getting into the shower, all she knew was that she needed those swinging hips under her hands. The warm water shocked her back in reality, and she reached out, pulling herself into Waverly. Her arms wrapped themselves around the shorter girl’s waist. The deputy placed hot, wet kisses up and down her girlfriend’s neck.

“Skin to skin, don’t you stop, girl.” Waverly said breathlessly to the beat. The brunette turned around, pulling her taller counterpart into a passionate kiss that caught her off guard. Waverly used this to her advantage and walked the officer to the back wall of the shower, taking control. The redhead hit the wall with a soft thud, moaning into their kiss. The women broke their kiss leaving both of them gasping, the younger woman latching herself onto the neck of her other, earning a long moan.

“Fuck!” Nicole groaned as the hand resting on her shoulder slid down and roughly grabbed at her breast. She could sense Waverly didn’t want to go slow, thank god. She didn’t know if she could handle the teasing of their normal love making.

The mouth that had latched on her neck began moving down, leaving wet kisses in it’s wake. It continued its descent until it captured a cheery red nipple, earning another moan. Nicole let out a low groan as teeth began to nip, and tug lightly.

“Baby..” Nicole moaned, tangling her hands in brown hair.

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Waverly crooned up at her, detaching herself from the other woman’s breast.

Nicole moaned at all the possibilities lashing through her head. “God, just take me, Waves!” The redhead growled.

“As you wish.” Waverly said, a mischievous grin on her face. The girl sank to her knees and roughly yanked her girlfriend hips forward.

“Spread your legs for me, baby.” Waverly said that smirk still there. Nicole opened her legs up, and moaned at Waverly’s dominance. The brunette made a mess of the long legs in front of her, leaving hickies as she moved to her final goal. The younger woman took her time, and Nicole thought she was going to combust, that was until the mouth that was peppering her thighs with bruises reached the apex. When the tongue pressed against her clit, Nicole would swear her soul left her body.

Praise and curses flew out of the deputy's mouth as the tongue dance over the bundle of nerves.

“Baby, I.. I need…” She sputtered out, as her hand tangled in the dark hair below her.

All Nicole got was a nod and the request was fulfilled. A finger pressed into her slowly, and loud moan escaped her. They quickly found a fast rhythm, Nicole's hips moving with Waverly's finger. She felt the telltale sign of her cord tightening, and so did Waverly, because another finger was quickly added and curled up.

“Fuck, Waves ye..yes!” The taller woman exclaimed.

It was only another second before she came tumbling over the ledge, her lover’s name on her tongue. Her whole body feeling the release, leaving her gasping. The pumping fingers slowed, helping her come down from her high.

“God, baby that, was… incredible!” Nicole breathed out as Waverly began kissing up her body.

“I'm glad you..” She paused to kiss just above Nicole's belly button. “Liked it.” She continued. Waverly kept moving up, going up the valley between Nicole’s breasts, and up her neck.  
“I had an amazing teacher.” She whispered into her ear.

Nicole’s eyes darkened with lust, and quickly flipped them so Waverly was pressed against the wall.

“Wanna learn more, baby?” Nicole growled in her ear, before moving down a little to suck on the spot on Waverly’s neck that drove her crazy.

“Please!” Waverly moaned, weaving her fingers into red hair. As Nicole started to moved downward, she realized not only did she make the right decision to join her girlfriend, it may have been one of the smartest of her life.


End file.
